


“Jack, He’s Gone.”

by LaserV



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline’s Parent, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline’s Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: After a fight with a demon, Jack is left marked. Half of his face burnt. The Winchesters and Castiel bring him to IHOP, where he is mysteriously taken by an unknown man.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Dean Winchester & Crowley, Dean Winchester & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	“Jack, He’s Gone.”

Jack swung the angel blade. Miss. Dean, Sam, and Castiel were all facing other demons. Jack was quite overpowering towards the demon, but this demon had something that would leave Jack’s confidence in ruins for the rest of his miserable life.

The demon whipped out a bottle and undid the cap. Jack furrowed his brows. The demon smiled and held the bottle up to face Jack. This all happened so quick. The demon squeezed the body of the bottle causing the liquid to splash onto Jack’s face. By instinct, Jack turned his head to the left, exposing his right side. He squeezed his eyes shut. The liquid hit Jack’s face. At first it was this cold sensation with a little sting to it. Then the stinging grew more and more severe. It face felt like it was on fire. He let out a scream. It felt like this of skin were being nibbles away. Smoke rose from where the liquid met his skin. Jack plunged the angel blade into the demon’s heart. The demon screamed and fell to the ground, along with the others.

Jack fell onto his back. He had never felt such a severe pain in his life! Jack looked up and saw Cas kneeling by his side trying to see what happened. Cas went to touch Jack’s face but Jack winced. He quickly turned scared to show Cas. 

“Jack,” Cas started. “you need to let me see.” 

Jack turned his head slowly, exposing his injured side. It was a horrifying sight to see your child hurt and in pain. Pieces of Jack’s skin by his right eye were nibbles away in imperfect circles. There were scars along his cheekbones. His skin was blistering and had a vibrant red tinge to it. It was darker in some spots, and in other spots just straight up charcoal. Jack was in tears. Some of the pain faded, but to still hurt so much! The tears made his burn hurt even more, but he couldn’t contain it. His face was a bit swollen on the right. Parts of his burnt skin were peeling and a bit cracked.

Cas had horror in his eyes btu also sympathy. 

“Shh,” the angel shushed. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears in Jack’s left side. He didn’t want to hurt Jack.

Jack whimpered. Cas smiled at him and helped him to his feet. Jack steadied himself before cautiously making his way to the cozy back seat of the Impala. 

Jack sat there, alone, as his three dads talked about what happened to him.

—————

“What happened?” Dean asked. His tone was angry. He wasn’t angry at Jack, just that it even happened to him.

“I don’t know, Dean.” Sam replied. He shifted in his stance.

Castiel sighed and spoke. “Holy water happened.” His tone was soft but his voice was still grim.

“So you’re saying that demon splashed the kid with holy water?” Dean asked. He was always so unsure about things.

“It’s the only thing that could hurt him like that, Dean. He can’t even heal it, let alone me.” Cas replied, just as serious as before.

Sam has turned out the conversation after the words holy water. He just watched Jack who was inside the car. He saw as Jack touched his burn and then winced.

“Guys, we should get going.” Sam spoke out of nowhere. He uncrossed his arms and made his way to the passenger’s seat.

Dean huffed before before going to the driver’s seat. Cas went to the back with Jack.

————

They all entered the bunker. Jack had pulled a hood over his head to hide his burns, and didn’t face anyone. Dean had a bag swung over his shoulder and Sam was holding his laptop and own bag. Cas didn’t hold anything because he didn’t need anything. 

Jack looked around the bunker front the corner of his left eye. All the other hunters were wrapped up in their own business. They kinda had their own hunting business with the survivors from the apocalypse world. Maggie rushes towards them with a friendly smile.

“Hey guys! How was the hunt?” She asked. Her smile was sweet.

“Not the worst.” Sam replied and gave a quick smile. Dean had placed his bag in the counter as well as Sam.

“Well, that’s good news!” She spoke. They went over some events, not mentioning Jack’s burns just yet.

As Sam, Dean, and Maggie had their conversation, Cas had made his way over to Jack.

“I’m afraid I can’t help you with your burns, Jack, but do you need anything else?” Cas whispered so no one would hear but Jack.

Jack just shook his head no. He held back his tears and just took his bag and went to his room.

————

“And how is- oh. He gone. Anyways, how is Jack?” Maggie asked, her smile still in her face.

“Well, he got hurt.” Dean spoke, trying to put it as simply as possible. They could all tell Jack was extremely scared of how he looked. He had saw in the rear view mirror in the Impala.

“Oh, we can bring him to the infirmary.” Maggie looked concerned now.

“No, uh, it’s not a, um, healable thing. We’re sure he’s doing just fine.” Sam spoke. He did another quick smile that disappeared quickly.

“Oh, um, okay...?” Maggie replied hesitantly, but she knew better than to question. “I’m gonna go help Mary with dinner.

—————

Jack stayed in his room for what seemed like hours. Just staring into the mirror. He just looked at his burn, which didn’t hurt as much as before. He had already unpacked. He had shed a few tears.

Why wouldn’t it just go away?!

That’s what Jack wanted to scream. He wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs. But he didn’t.

Jack heard a knock at his door. He quickly pulled his hood over his head.

“Jack?” The door creaked open. It was just Sam.

“What is it, Sam?” Jack asked, he turned his head a bit. It was showing his non burnt side.

“It’s dinner time.” Sam gave that same smile he did to Maggie.

“Leave it in my room, please.” Jack replied.

“Jack,” Sam started. “It’s a celebration. We had been hunting those demons for weeks. Please, Jack.” 

“I-I don’t wanna.” Jack spoke. Sam could tell he was about to cry from his quavering voice.

“Look, you don’t have to look at anybody, or-or take off the hood.”Sam was always nice to Jack.

Jack sighed before standing up and facing Sam, smacking his lips together once, “Okay.”

——————

It was frightening. To come out of his room with a huge as burn in the night side of his face, which used to be his chocolate side.

He sat at the singing table quietly. Soon they’d have to see. He would eventually show them. Jack just wasn’t ready yet.

Jack took a bite of his pasta. Everyone else was talking about how those demons were finally gone. 

Jack had sat at the edge of one side of the dining table. He was down to the right so no one would see his burns. He just wanted to burst into tears. The burn still aches a bit. Jack finally had the guts to touch it. He did so, and...it only hit a bit because he was also punched in this side of the face. Bruises hurt for a while. On his bottom lip in the right corner was a blister from the holy water. It still hurt a bit.

It was so hot in the bunker. Jack quickly finished his dinner and headed to his room where he stood in front of the mirror. It wouldn’t heal. Jack wanted to burst into tears. Which he did. He went and locked the door so no one would unexpectedly come in. 

Jack undressed and entered his bathroom. He turned in the warm water. While waiting for the water to turn warm, Jack stared into the mirror. He looked like a monster. Like a freak. Jack hopped in the shower.

Jack turned a bit and the warm water hit his burn causing him to wince. Jack quickly finished in the shower and he got dressed. He was wearing an oversized white T-Shirt and some black shorts with white socks. It was hot.

Jack unlocked the door and laid on his bed. He could still see his reflection. The burn was hideous. Jack knew he shouldn’t, but he started to peel a bit of burnt skin. He felt where he peeling was tender. Jack dozed off.

Jack sat there. In the court.

“I determine by this court, I find the defendant...”

Jack’s heart was beating. He knew he didn’t do it, but he was still nervous.

“Guilty, of all charges. I sentence him 29 years in prison.” The judge slammed the hammer in the pad.

“What?! No! You must’ve made some sort of mistake! I-I didn’t do it! I’m innocent!” Jack yelled. “Please, your honor!”

“You dare question me in my own court room?” The judge raised his voice.

“But sir-please!” Jack kept begging a pleased he was innocent as he was cuffed by police officers.

“It is final!” Was the last thing the judge said before Jack was escorted to jail. 

He didn’t do it. He was innocent!

—————

“No. I’m innocent.” Jack mumbled. He squirmed around. “I’m innocent, I swear!” He muttered. Then, he was shaken awake.

“Jack, hey.” It was Dean. “We’re going out for breakfast today.”

“Mm?” Jack replied, still half asleep. Nothing makes since when you first wake up.

“I said, we’re going out for breakfast today. IHOP.” Dean repeated.

Jack sighed. “But-“

“Uh-uh. No ‘buts’. You need a little more confidence, kid. It’ll be fine. Just ignore everyone. Don’t talk about it.” Dean spoke. He thought it was so easy. Well, it wasn’t him with he didn’t need to worry.

Jack didn’t argue. He just changed into a white T-Shirt with black stripes and blue jeans. He also put on his shoes. Jack pulled on a black jacket and slipped a gun into it, just for safety measures, like he always does.

He left his room, no hood. Stares. All eyes on him. He too a deep breath and put on his best smile and waved. “Hello.”

There were a few “hi”s and “hey”s said back but Jack walked out the Impala.

Sam and Cas were already there. Yet, they were both in the back seat.

“You get to sit in the front today.” Sam spoke. Jack childishly grinned and got into the car. Dean had just exited. He saw him talking to Maggie. She ddn8t have that smile.

—————

“Is he okay? What happened?” Maggie asked. She was concerned.

“It was just some demon who got some holy water in his face.” Dean replied.

“You should take him to the doctor.” She suggested. No more words spoken. Dean got into the he car and headed to IHOP.

Jack could feel eyes on him. His burns were nasty to look at. Jack sat down by the window, not showing his face to the inside of the restaurant. Jack ordered his food in a quiet voice, just audible enough for the waitress to hear. Sam and Dean ordered as well. Cas doesn’t need to eat. The food arrived with the drinks.

“So get this,” Sam started. “There is this case and it looks like it’s witches.” Sam spoke before taking a bite of his butter pancakes.

Dean swallowed his bite of pancake. “So, hex bags and all?” 

“Looks like it. Now, there’s only been a couple deaths, but their’s still victims.” Sam replied.

“Okay.” Dean replied. He took another bite of pancake.

“So, when do we leave?” Cas asked. 

“Mm, a bit before lunch?” Sam suggested.

“Sounds good.” Dean replied.

“Um, Jack.” Sam spoke. Jack looked at Sam and swallowed a bite of pancake.

“Yes?” He asked.

“I think you should stay back for this one.” Sam tried to be as kind as possible.

“Yeah...you’re right. Probably should.” Jack gave a quick smile and went back to his face.

Sam was right. He probably should.

“I’m...gonna use the bathroom real quick.” Jack spoke. 

Cas got up so Jack could get out and then sat back out.

—————-

“Is he okay?” Cas asked. 

Dean replied with a shrug. Sam gave one of his quick smiles. Cas sighed and stared at the window watching the trees sway slightly from the soft breeze. He watched the sun shine. He watched the fluffy clouds move slightly.

Cas sighed and leaned back against the booth. Who could do such a thing? Jack was like a mere child to Cas. His child. Cas felt as if he failed Kelly. He couldn’t keep Jack safe.

——————

Jack pulled out a couple paper towels and dried his hands. He stepped on the little pedal for the trash can. The lid lifted and dropped the paper towels. Jack opened the door but was stopped by an arm leaning against the wall.

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere.” A man spoke. The voice was rather beautiful.

Jack felt something hit against his head and he collapsed in the floor, unconscious.

———————

They finished eating. Jack already did before going to the bathroom. They left the money and got up.

“I’ll check the bathroom for Jack.” Cas spoke before heading towards the restrooms. Dean and Sam waited outside the entrance. 

Cas entered the men’s restroom. “Jack?” He called. “Jack?” He repeated. No answer. Jack wasn’t there. “Jack?!”

Cas rushed out of the bathroom and to Sam and Dean.

“Cas, woah woah, what’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“Jack,” Cas started. “He’s...He’s gone.”

——————

Jack opened his eyes. He was tied to a chair. There was a cuff on his hand, blocking his magic.

Jack looked up and saw the man, tracing the marks in a wooden table.

“Who are you?” Jack asked. “What do you want from me?!”

“Now, answers later.” The man replied. That voice. It was...soothing. It was probably because of the accent.

“Now, you know the Winchester’s, correct?” The man asked.

“Y-Yes...What do you want?” Jack shifted in the chair.

“I want to know where they are. They didn’t really accept me into their group.” The man replied.

Jack stayed silent.

“Don’t worry, I’m their friend.” The man continued.

Jack remained silent. The man was noticeably angry now. In one swift motion he grabbed a blade man’s held it to Jack’s throat.

“Now this might not kill you, but it’ll hurt you since your powers and blocked. Now tell me where I can find them!” The man yelled. He pushed the blade deeper into Jack’s skin, careful not to cut yet.

Jack remained silent, again.

“What if I told you, I can remove that little mark on your face?”

——————

“How can we find him?” Spoke a very worried Castiel. So worried he could be driven to the point of murder if anybody even laid a finger on Jack.

“I can track his phone. You know, since he usually tires to hide when he does something evil.” Sam replied.

“Well, do it!” Dean replied, angrily. Even though he doesn’t express it well, he cares about Jack. And loves him.

“It leads to a warehouse.” Sam replied.

“Then we’ll go there.” Dena relied, focusing in the road.

—————

“Wh-What?” Jack asked.

“Mhm. I can remove that shit stain on what you call your face.” The man replied.

“How?” Jack asked. He was curious.

“Heaven has their own water, holy water. Us Demons and devils do too.” The man explained. “It can mark angels and remove the marks from demons and other unholy things. Holy water can remove marks from angels too. The creator didn’t really give it a name so we just decided to use a bootleg name. Unholy water.” The man spoke further.

“Please.” Jack spoke. “Please, do it.”

“Uh,uh,uh~” The man replied in a sing-song tune. “Everything comes with a price.” The man then spoke. “You tell me where I can find the Winchesters, I fix your face, heh?” The man offered.

Jack gulped. “Fi-“

Jack was cut off by the door bursting open. It was his dads. They looked around and saw Jack and the man. They froze.

Dean was the one to speak.

“Crowley?!”


End file.
